1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a short message processing method and apparatus. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a short message processing method and apparatus that can analyze a short message received from a mobile communication network and provide via a packet data service node (PDSN) a supplementary service such as a credit card settlement details notifying service, a contact point registration service, a spam filtering service, a schedule registration service, a message history management service, and so forth, based on the result of analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication service providers use different operating systems for their terminals and applications. Therefore, the systems and applications from different providers are not compatible with each other. To solve such problem, there has been provided a mobile terminal standard platform such as a Korean type Wireless Internet Platform for Interoperability (WIPI) or a Qualcomm type Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless (BREW). This makes it possible to independently access hardware so that various kinds of functions are provided to an interface for the application programming.
In the meantime, new services have been developed either by terminal manufacturers or by mobile communication service providers, since there is no standardized platform.
In the past, the platforms had been different for mobile communication service providers and terminal models. Because of such different platforms for mobile communication service providers and terminal models, the content providers or the mobile phone manufacturers had no choice but to separately develop the same application for each platform. In particular, even in the case of a short message service (SMS), all platforms had to be developed separately.
Moreover, the SMS basic service and application service thereof currently provided have been restricted to only a message transfer. Although the SMS service is utilized for other purpose (e.g., device control, information search, game, and so forth), the SMS service is basically nothing but a simple service of transferring a length-limited text based message. Therefore, the SMS related menus provided by terminals are in a simple state.
Furthermore, in the case of an SMS service, since a short messaging service center (SMSC), an SMS Gateway, a mobile originate (MO) server, and so forth, can be accessed only through mobile communication service providers having business alliances, there are limitations in developing and providing new services through other service providers.